fantasy_televisionfandomcom-20200214-history
KCTY/Campaign Lyrics
These are the lyrics to KCTY's campaigns National Campaigns Just Watch Us Now! (1982-83) We're 25, Just Watch Us Now! Just watch us fill your days and nights, With laughter and with pure delight We'll take you places where you'd really want to go! Watch us as we pack the screen, If you think you've seen it all before Just watch us now, we'll bring you more With news and information that you need to know We're 25! (Just Watch Us!) 25! (You'll Love Us!) 25, Just Watch Us Now! Evening Magazine (Watch us Now!) People's Court (Watch us Now!) News 25 Day or night, Just Watch Us Now! We're 25! (Just Watch Us!) Hey, KC! (You'll Love Us!) 25, Just Watch Us Now! (x2) Be There (1983-84) 25 There, Be There! You can see anything you wanna see there You can be anything you you wanna be there It's all free there, free for you and me there, but... You got to Be There! (Yeah!) You just got to Be There! You'll feel free there When it's news you want to see Kansas City's Place to Be 25 There, Be There! You got to Be There! (Yeah!) You just got to Be There! You'll feel free there Get the weather, play-by-play All that news that new today It'll be you and me there See what you want to see there 25 There, Be There! It'll be you and me there (Got you Covered, Kansas City!) See what you want to see there 25 There, Be There! Let's All Be There (1984-85) 25, Let's All Be There! Those special moments that can bring us all together, makes us smile, makes us laugh, cry or cheer NBC, Let's All Be There! You & Me, Let's All Be There! People come together in the moments that they share On 25, Let's All Be There! Be There, Be There! 25, Let's All Be There! KCTY, Let's All Be There! People come together in the moments that they share 25, Let's All Be There! Kansas City comes together in the moments that we share Share on...25, Let's All Be There! Let's All Be There (1985-86) 25, Let's All Be There! There's no better place to be part of what's happening, at the heart of what's happening. So get in on the fun Anytime, day or night, there is love there is laughter, and a dream to chase after, 25 is the one The one for Kansas City, Let's All Be There, For action, for adventure, for the news that makes you care, It's 25, Let's All Be There! Kansas City, Let's All Be There! You know it's 25, Let's All Be There. Our quality is showing, There's excitement in the air... On 25, Let's All Be There! Kansas City's together in the moments that we share... On 25, Let's All Be There! Come Home (1986-87) Come Home to 25! Had a day of it, come on home! There's a place, where you're friends are always waiting for you Day or night, you can come on home Home to 25! Come on Home! (Come on Home!) Come on Home It's Great to be alive! Come on Home (Come on Home!) Come on Home Come Home to 25! (Ooooooooooooohh!) Come on Home! (Come on Home!) Come on Home Get the news, the weather, and the sports Come on Home! (Come on Home!) Come on Home Come Home to NBC! (NBC!) Come on Home! Come Home to 25! (Ooooooohhhh, come on home!) Come on Home! (Come on Home!) Come on Home Come Home to 25! Come on Home (1987-88) Come on Home... to 25! Come on Home! Did you ever wish you could find a place to have a good time (25!) It's a place where you can have a little bit of everything Come on Home (Come Home) Come on Home (Come on Home) It's great to be alive Come on Home (Come Home) Come on Home (Come on Home) Home... To 25! Come on Home! Come Home to the Best (1988-89) Come Home to the Best, Only on 25! (Oh!) Home is where you'll find us, We're with you night and day With everything that binds us, We're here to show the way No one does it better, No one gives you more Now the paper you all know Comes to life a TV show Feuding families in a row A lively court debate The Games in Seoul, The Series and the Bowl, Decision '88, Only on 25! NBC! Come join the family Come Home to the Best Come Home to the Best Come Home to the Best, only on 25! (25, Y'all!) (KC's 25!) Only on 25! Only on NBC (1989-90) Come Home to the Best, Only on 25! (Oooooooohhhh, yeah!) Our place is your place, Our house is your house Come celebrate with us, and you will see Feel the excitement, sharing that good time Only something you can believe in! (Hey, hey, hey!) Only somewhere special you should be! (Only on!) 25, 25 Join the family! Come Home to the Best, Only on 25! (Oooooooohhhh, yeah!) Our pride is showing, Our strength is growing Got the news in just 30 minutes (Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Turn to us, Newsbeat 25! (Only on!) NBC, NBC Miles above the rest! (Only on!) 25, 25 Come Home to the Best! (Only on!) 25, 25 Where you want to be! Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 3! The Place to Be (1990-92) 25, The Place to Be! Comin' to ya! Ooooh, We got the hits for you! (Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh!) News, sports, and weather, Only the Best will do! KC's 25! This is the place to be! K-C-T-Y, The Place to Be! Local Campaigns Hello, Kansas City! (1983-90; 2015-Present) There's a feeling in the air that you can't get anywhere except in KC And no matter where I go, the best people that I know are here in KC Working side by side, we share the growing pride each time you touch the sky From where the water flows to where the sunset goes, we're all good neighbors passing by... Makes no difference where I go, you're the best hometown I know Hello, Kansas City, Hello, KC! 25 Loves You! Makes no difference where I go, you're the best hometown I know Hello, Kansas City, Hello, KC! 25... Loves You!Category:Campaign Lyrics